


Mack and Cheese

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Erotica, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Middle School, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, School, School Dances, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Twins, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Despite the embarrassment of her dance moves, Dawn seeks to be alone for once in her life with the boy she was falling for. Which leads her to sneak off to a classroom and enjoy a little bite of Mack without the cheese.
Relationships: Dawn Harper/Mack (Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn)
Kudos: 1





	Mack and Cheese

Dawn couldn’t believe it.

Her date to the dance had come as ‘Mack and Cheese’, basically playing on his own name and wearing a massive yellow box to be the cheese. Not that she could really complain since she had come wearing a Jack in the Box costume, in order to stop the cute boy from seeing her terrible dancing that feared everyone in her family and even scared her best friend.

But now she wasn’t even able to at least watch Mack busting a move on the dance floor either.

She might not be able to dance but that didn’t mean she couldn’t perv on him. It wasn’t just Mack’s neck that she thought was cute, with the teen having an equally cute ass which was only enhanced by him wearing his usual pairs of skin tight jeans. A ass that had awoken her desire to be around boys and to want more than just hitting them. Though she kept that urge to just hit her trio of brothers. 

While they were boys, they were nothing like Mack.

“Do you wanna sneak backstage…” Mack whispered, into the girl's ear. “We could have some alone time…”

Her face blushed bright red as she realised that Mack didn’t just want to dance with her.

“Oh yeah I totally want to go backstage and… oh you’re serious?” Dawn blinked as confusion spread across the boy’s face.

Mack blushed. “Um… y-yeah… I was serious about us going backstage and away from your parents and brothers…”

Looking around, the girl felt her chest tighten seeing all of her family around. Some looked her way, others were focused on girls. Even her father was talking to some other woman while her mother worked the punch bowl. They looked to be getting along more than they should have.

“That and I can feel Dicky’s eyes on my ‘cheese’ from here…” Mack shivered, having long worked out that the dumb one out of the Harper’s brothers wanted him like that.

Dawn could only mutter to herself: “His Cheese? What?”

Gripping the boy’s hand, the female quad was quick to begin dragging him away. The last thing she wanted was another boy to be snatched up and stolen by her annoying brothers before she could even get a taste. They ruined everything and she didn’t want the taste of Mack to be ruined by her brothers. 

She didn’t want to taste them, again.

“So should we go to an empty classroom?” Dawn questioned, as she was led ‘backstage’ from the school dance and into the main part of the school.

Mack almost moaned at the thought of being alone in a room with Dawn Harper. Somewhere dark and away from the loud dancing of other students, where her hopeful moans of pleasure would be ignored as he banged her brains out. Or so it went in the boy’s mind, already determined that she wanted him like that. The young pair blushed as they passed a few classrooms that were already taken by other couples wishing to have alone time away from the chaperones to make out.

They made sure to distance themselves away from the group of taken classrooms, so they wouldn’t get found if they did.

Room after room were filled with the sounds of young teenagers making out, with the odd moan here and there. One of which happened to sound very much like another of the Quads, but Dawn was never able to check that and they would forever refuse to mention where they were at that time of the night. What confused Mack about that room however, was that he didn’t hear another girl in that room. Instead he heard the moans of two boys, through he played it off as both coming from the brother.

Though he decided he would find out if it was Ricky or Nicky, knowing that it wasn’t Dicky since he had been in the ‘dance hall’ when they had left.

Leading her into the furthest room from the other students, Mack locked the door and awkwardly slipped out of his cheese costume, setting down the ugly thing as Dawn slipped out of her own awkward and ugly box. The teens blushed in the dim light, face to face now and exposed.

“So…” Dawn blushed.

Mack nervously ran his hand through his hair and replied: “Yeah…”

The pair nervously stood there looking at each other, with Dawn closing her eyes and puckering her lips while hoping that Mack would get the hint and kiss her again. Luckily for her, the boy did notice what she was doing and stepped forward, leaning forward in order to press his soft lips against hers. Their kiss was somewhat clumsy, but neither of them minded since both of them assumed it was due to being inexperienced and having only kisses with family members prior to tonight. 

As their kiss continued Dawn pressed her lips closer to his, while moving her hand around so it was on the back of his head while the other reached out and caressed his shockingly soft cheek. The blonde noticed his hands were just awkwardly sitting by his sides, so she took the hand that was caressing his cheek and used it to grab one of his hands and put it against hers. Mack took that as encouragement and started stroking her face.

‘Is she liking this?’ Mack found himself wondering, as he moved closer in order to make the kiss more fervently, the boy finding himself breathing heavily through his nose. 

Remembering back to the websites that she had looked at for kissing advice, Dawn opened her mouth slightly and ran her tongue over his lips, trying to send him a message. He received it and opened his mouth and gently brushed his tongue against hers. She felt him shudder at the feeling of a tongue against his and heard him let out a quiet groan. Attempting to control the kiss, Dawn withdrew her tongue into her mouth so he would follow it. 

His tongue did, almost timidly.

She immediately closed her lips around his tongue, giving it a good suck, eliciting a loud moan from the cute boy. With the kiss almost reborn, Mack moved his own hands over onto Dawn’s body with one coming to a rest on her hips and the other on her shoulder. The boy, blushing , continued to kiss the girl who he had been secretly spying on in class for months.

‘Wow… She tastes like strawberry…’ Mack found himself thinking, as he used his tongue to explore the blonde’s mouth. While internally hoping that none of her brothers or her parents caught them now since he doubted any of them would be thrilled with them kissing like this.

Dawn found herself moving her hand down Mack’s tights covered chest to his crotch, with the boy blushing when Dawn’s hand came into contact with his stiffening cock which even through his yellow tights and boxer briefs was showing. She began to lightly rub her hand against it, causing the boy’s breathing to get a little heavier, with Dawn taking a little sniff and noticed that while it didn’t smell mint fresh it wasn’t bad either. Not wanting to be the only one getting felt up, Mack nervously gave her ass a light squeeze, with Dawn yelping into the kiss when he squeezed a little too hard. Blushing Mack stopped his squeezing but didn’t move his hand away from cupping her small petite ass.

“Dawn…” Mack whispered, when the pair had broken their kiss. Each blushing heavily as they realised the position they were in with his hand cupping the other’s ass while they were feeling up his cock. 

“Y-yeah…” Dawn blushed, not expecting her first kiss with Mack to be like that.

She wasn’t alone in that thought, with Mack’s eyes almost completely dilated and his cock throbbing inside of his tightened underwear and tights. While he had thought about this numerous times, normally during his masturbation session, he had never thought that his kiss would have been that magical.

Knowing that he would need to deal with his hardened cock either way, a lust-filled Mack found himself unable to stop himself from asking his crush: “D-do you want to do more?”

Blushing, Dawn nodded and nervously responded to the cute neck boy that she had been dreaming of being with for a while now. “Y-Yeah… if y-you do…”

It was an awkward moment of tense grunts and shifting between the two, as Mack got into position and nervously lined his cock up with Dawn’s dripping wet pussy. He could feel the soft heat, egging the boy on as he tried, and failed a few times, to get inside, pressing past the virgin folds and sinking inside. Listening to her soft moans, above the small noises of discomfort, Mack let himself a soft smile as he hilted inside of his crush.

Dawn could barely utter a word as that lengthy dick pressed against her G-spot, much to her date’s unawareness.

Wanting the sensations to continue, Dawn found herself moaning out: “Mack… oh yeah… right there…”

Mack grinned at the reaction that he was getting and decided that he wasn’t going bad for his first time, with the teen leaning down in order to try and add an extra element of pleasure by almost attacking her necks with kisses and gently sucking on the skin. A move that had Dawn crying out, when Mack accidently used a little too much teeth in one of his moments, and bit her.

“Fuck… MACK!” Dawn cried, throwing her back and moaning loudly from the feeling of Mack’s teeth against her skin. As Mack returned to thrusting deep inside of her, even if his thrusts were a little sloppy, the girl found almost clamping down on Mack’s length as it forced itself deeper. “Oh god… mm, Mack… harder! Oh yeah… like that… keep going Mack... uuugh…”

“DAWN! Your pussy is sooo tight...” Mack moaned loudly as Dawn’s pussy almost got a little too tight for him. With the tightness quickly causing him to moan loudly, he continued to thrust into his crush a few more times until he finally managed to bring Dawn to her orgasm. 

As she began releasing her juices, Dawn couldn’t stop herself from crying out the boy’s name: “M-MACK!”

With Dawn’s juices making it easier for him to thrust inside of her tight pussy, with the boy quickly beginning to thrust inside of her as hard as he could. Moments later, his balls began to tighten and the young teen thrusted his dick as deep as he could inside of Dawn’s pussy. Moaning loudly, he cried out as he began having his orgasm inside of Dawn. Once he had finished his orgasm, the young boy almost collapsed down on top of Dawn, completely spent and slightly sweaty from what they had just done.

“Oh god… Dawn…” Mack breathed down, the sweaty boy’s hair a mess as he rested his forehead down on her shoulder. 

The pair felt their hearts beating heavily as they laid there, one on top of the other, neither ready to move. Lying there, breathing heavily, Dawn slowly moved her hands down the back of Mack until she reached his ass cheeks with the girl blushing at how soft his ass cheeks really were. Meanwhile, as he recovered a little, the boy’s softening cock slid out of Dawn’s still fairly tight pussy with a bit of a pop, the young boy rolled off of Dawn and onto the floor of the classroom. The boy blushing as he muttered to himself that it was going to be awkward to walk into this classroom on Monday.

Wanting to say something, Mack nervously commented “Dawn… that was…”

“Wow…” Dawn breathed out, her breath still a little heavy from her orgasm and the loss of Mack’s cock sliding back and forth inside of her. 

Despite lying there on the ground of the classroom with Mack next to her, the girl found herself blushing a little when she found herself wondering if her brother’s cock would fill her in a similar way to Mack’s cock, and if they would even be interested in doing this with her. 

Back when she had been sharing a bedroom with her brother, she had seen them in numerous stages of undress through she found herself pouting internally a little when she realised that she had only ever seen two of her brother’s naked, with Ricky still being a mystery, though she had once seen him erect inside of his boxers. Nicky and Dicky, she remembered having cocks similar to Mack, though if she recalled fully Dicky would have been a little bigger then Mack and Nicky a little smaller. 

The trio of boys may have been born the same day but it didn’t mean that they were exactly the same and just like they didn’t look the same, the boy had very different sized equipment too. As he thought back moments to how good it had felt with Mack inside of her, and found herself wishing that her brothers would be able to give her the same amount of pleasure without having to wait for Mack. The sound of Mack’s breathing had her quickly come back to her senses, the girl realising what she was thinking about and shivered. 

‘Ew that is sooooo gross’

“Oh yeah…” Mack agreed. 

Unaware of Dawn’s incestual thoughts, Mack himself found himself wondering if Dawn would be interested in doing this again, though not in one of their classrooms. 

Since it wasn’t the most comfortable place in the world and a bed would be much more enjoyable.

Once he had recovered a little, Mack lifted himself up from the classroom floor enough to be sitting up with Dawn following, the two spent teens blushing a little despite having just had sex, due to the views they were getting each other. Nervously, Mack reached out to gently stroke the blonde girl’s cheek, hoping that it would be okay. Dawn blushed but moved closer to make it easier for her crush, with the naked pair of young teens sitting there quietly. 

As Mack pulled his hand away, Dawn moved close enough to rest her head on his shoulder with her eyes looking down his young undefined chest to his glistening softened cock. Which looked a lot smaller and cuter then what had just been inside of her. As he wrapped one arm around the naked girl, the boy nervously ran his other hand through the messy brown hair, with the young teen needing to know what the girl thought about it. 

Picking up a little courage from what had happened, Mack asked softly: “So um… was it okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?” 

“No! I-I mean... you didn’t and y-yeah… it was a-amazing…” Dawn blushed, not really having anything else to compare it to but loving the sensations that Mack had caused.

Mack sighed in relief, with his body relaxing a little before piping up a little when Dawn leaned in and their lips met for another gentle kiss, both kissing back a even more this time.

The dance is long forgotten.


End file.
